Traditionally, painting and/or coating of surfaces have been accomplished by the use of a paint brush, a roller, sponge, wool, foam or other absorbent materials. Generally the surface is sanded or cleaned to remove foreign materials before it is painted or coated. Painting or coating was generally accomplished by manual means such as an upward or downward motion of the hand, pushing and pulling of a roller. In the case of sanding, a circular motion of the hand containing sand paper or by using a sanding machine is utilized. In the case of a sanding machine, a sand paper is attached to a vibrating or rotating means; powered by a motor or the like. This method, however, requires the utilization of the hand to guide it along. The problem with the above painting, coating and sanding means is the amount of manual work required to accomplish the desired end.
A object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide the painting and coating means requiring minimal manual work.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanding and buffing (sleeking) means requiring minimal manual work.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a transport mechanism for transporting the painting, coating, sanding and buffing means.
Still, another object of the present invention is to provide a switch actuated motor means as an energy source for the transport mechanism.
These and other objects will become more apparent as we proceed through the detailed description of the invention.